The Untold Tales of the Gods of Equestria
by JohnyTheBrony
Summary: Learn the true origins of the Alicorn Queen.


Who I am is to no concern of you. It is the knowledge I am about to shre with you that holds your interest. You look upon this world with pleasure, however know not its history. The books may hold many things from the past one thousand year, but none of them know the true begining of their Utopia. Are you familiar with the god Apollo? He is an archer with a silver bow, god of music with his golden lyre, god of truth and light. He raises the sun in Olympus each day with a chariot of four horses. These horses are the untold tale of the gods. Hardly worth mentioning if you know not of their world or show interest. These were not ordinary horses, mind you. They were the chariot of a god! They had the wings of eagles and horns that symbolized high purpose. Their names may be familiar. Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and out of Apollo's love for music, Lyra. Some time a thousand years ago, the legendary Pegasus... and I mean THE Pegasus, began to mate with the mare of Earth. Celestia, who had loved Pegasus from afar, saw this and became extremely jealous. Celestia killed Pegasus in her blind rage. For this, Zues was angry for Pegasus carried his lightning for many years. Apollo reasoned with the wrathful god of lightning and Celestia was spared her life, however, she was cast out and sent far from Olympus or any man occupied land. The world she found was the homeland of the fabled unicorns. As added punishment, Zues sentenced the herds of the mares which Pegusas mated with to this land. Luna, her sister, followered her, for she could not bare seperation from her sister. It was in this new world that the children of Hyperion decided to rule. Believing they could rule these simple, majestic creatures far better than the gods could ever hope to with the product of Prometheus and Epitheus' work. Together they created the ancient relics known now as the Elements of Harmony. Loyalty, Honesty, Kindess, Laughter, Generocity, and Magic.

I hope I haven't bored you wqith this history lesson. Perhaps something a little bit more modern will get your interest, hm? Remember Twilight and Lyra? I'm afraid the two I mentioned earlier were not the unicorns you may have been thinking of. Instead, I was refering to their parents. Twilight was indeed a male, while Lyra was female. The two had been in love for many, many years. Around a decade and a half ago, give or take, the two had mated and had twins. Both girls. They had decided that they wanted their children to earn godly status, so they gave them adopted families, seperate from each other. As the years past, Lyra became friends with an Oracle who told her of her true lineage. This Oracle's name was BonBon. Lyra decided that she was satisfied with her simple life and thus had no interest for pursueing godhood. However, she began to keep a close eye on her sister, Twilight, who over the years has displayed godlike potential. And soon, she may reach it much quicker than ever expected.

That's my tale. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh! And before you go I would like to share a fun fact. You know Fluttershy, correct? Well I know the secret behind her eyes that she herself is not even aware of! When Pegasus was created, it was from the spilled blood of the Gorgon Madusa. Though it does not show often, incredibly rarely in fact, there is a hidden genetic code in pegasi that gives them these eyes. Since the Mane 6 were selected by Celestia in fear of the day, or night rather, in which Nightmare moon would return with her wrath, it is not awfully suprising that young Shy has this ability. Also, Lyra was originally meant to be part of the Mane 6 as well, their birhts foreseen by Celestia's personal Oracle. However it was not anticipated that she would decline her destiny so successfully and effortlessly. Don't ask me which one, but one of the Mane 6 were not meant to be one of the barers of the Elements. Personally, I belive it was Rarity. Two Earth, two Pegasi, one unicorn. There must have been some balance, I suppose.

Well, this is goodbye for now. Farewell, and may the gods be with you. 


End file.
